


12 AM Thoughts

by btsVeeeee



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, and oc character - Freeform, grim reapers and shit, hyunjin from stray kids, i dont know what to tag anymore, like ghost, nuest members appearance, wannaone members too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsVeeeee/pseuds/btsVeeeee
Summary: Ong Seongwoo can see dead people and he thinks he like his new client.





	12 AM Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> it is literally 12am thoughts like the idea just pop out.
> 
> omg i should be updating my other story but yeah.

**2013**

It is cold. Freezing cold. And Ong Seongwoo doesn’t like where this is going.

“You okay?” warm hands clasped on his shaking ones. Seongwoo looked up and met with equally warm brown eyes.

“HyunJae ah, t-there is –“ Seongwoo stuttered as the grip on his hand tightened.

“Shh. Oppa, I know. Just look at me, okay. Don’t mind them.” The redhead smiled as she let go of his hand and start to drink her black coffee.

He cannot fantom how can his cousin act so calm like there is no girl standing behind her with bloody and tattered clothes, bluish pale skin and black hollow eyes.  
Seongwoo does not believe in ghost or spirits, and other supernatural shits. But he knows that it is real when he can see it. Staring at him, smiling like she wants to play.

_Oh my god._

Ong Seongwoo can see dead people.

* * *

**2018**

Five years. It’s been five years since the day he first saw a lost soul inside their favorite cafe. And after that he starts to live with heightened senses. There are times that the scorching hot temperature will just drop, he doesn’t need to turn to know that there is someone (something) sitting beside him. Or whenever someone will just pop up in front of him looking like they take a bath on their own blood begging for his help.

Yeah, Seongwoo got used to it. It’s easy because lost souls are easy to negotiate with. Of course, there are also the aggressive ones, those who will hurt him if he don’t agree to help them. And the worst are the ones who will steal a body and kill the owner’s soul.

Seongwoo also learned about the Grim Reapers, they are the ones where Seongwoo can’t interfere on their business. Even how nosy he is, he just can’t stop or fight them. He just watched them take the lost souls.

“Yah! Earth to Ong Seongwoo!” He looks at his cousin, and it feels like dejavu, same café, same window seats except that there is no dead girl behind her, instead his cousin is beaming at him like she just won a lottery.

“What is it?”

“I said, we have a new client. And we assigned you to do it.” She starts to scribble some numbers and letters. _Oh digits and address we meet again._

“Who is ‘WE’? And why I am assigned to do this?! Hyunjaeeeee I just finished the case of that old man from Gangnam. And hell! you can’t imagine how many dead exes he had. There is that one who even scratched me. Look!” Seongwoo whined, and showed his abused arm.

“ _WE_ is Hyunjin and I. And we chose you to do it because as you can see I have my own business here. Look.” The girl points outside. _  
_

Seongwoo can see two lovesick teenagers sitting on the bench outside the café. Waiting for them to finish their long talk.

“The taller and younger one is Guanlin, while the other one is Jihoon.” Hyunjae said as she points from the black haired guy to the brunette. _  
_

“They can’t rest in peace, yet because the exact day where they will confess to their parents about their forbidden relationship, the Almighty decided that it’s time for him to take them. So these two want to relay some messages to their parents. It’s not an easy task. You know how hard it is to convince some rich ass parents that you can see their child.”

Seongwoo nods, understanding the situation, oh how he hates those rich people, they even send guards to drag you away from their house thinking like you just escaped from a mental institution.

* * *

  
Seongwoo felt it before he sees it. That familiar yet different feeling. It's cold. Colder than when some lost soul is with you.

You see Seongwoo decided to visit this new client without calling them first. And this client seems normal, they are living in Seoul. The monochrome building screams modern and expensive. The receptionist named Jisung seems friendly too. Jisung did not ask anything when he said that he need to meet this guy from the 15th floor. He just smiled at him. 

Everything seems normal until he reached the elevator when Jisung told him about the guy on the 15th floor. _‘It's been a month since he let someone in. I guess his friend Minki is the one who send the request on your agency. I hope that you can help him. Good luck.’_

When the lift reached his destination. Seongwoo feel it again, that familiar heavy feeling.

_Grim Reapers._

The clicking of his shoes echoes on the empty hallway. He stopped at the door where his client is supposed to be living. He knocks ones. Then twice. And he finally pushes the button on the side.

Quiet.

Seongwoo thought that there is no person inside until he heard the soft shuffling, then the door slowly opens revealing a man who is about his age. Smaller than him. He looks like someone you would like to protect. _Shit, he is adorable._

“Do you need something?” he said quietly, that Seongwoo barely heard. Eyes looking everywhere but his.

“I’m Ong Seongwoo from LS Agency. I was informed that your friend asked us to help you.”

LS Agency stands for ‘Lost Souls Agency’. Yes, he knows how lame it is, but his cousins can’t think of a more appropriate name. Their agency consists of him, his cousins Hyunjae and Hyunjin they are twins who can see dead people since they reached the age of 5. And there is also Ha Sungwoon, the 'fairy manager' according to the short guy himself. He can’t see them, but he's good at managing their schedules so it’s good.

“I- I don’t need help.” Those eyes finally met his. And Seongwoo is taken aback at how dull they are. He pushed the door as gently as he can, making the smaller guy stumbled a little. If this guy won’t let him in then he will let himself in. He struts confidently into the living room, leaving the smaller guy gaping at him still standing beside the door.

Now that he is inside, that feeling is heavier, almost suffocating. Like it wants him to leave, but damn it, he can’t see anyone here aside from his client.

_What the hell?_

“Mr. Ong Seongwoo-ssi.” His client called out, closing the door behind him.

"I’m sorry if my friend troubled you, but I don’t really need help. I swear there is nothing wrong with me.” He looks at him with determination in his eyes, begging him to believe him and Seongwoo is not having any of it.

“What was your name again? It’s rude of me to not know my client’s name.” Instead, he ask and make himself comfortable on his client black couch. _Soft._

“Jonghyun. Kim Jonghyun.” The man also took his seat in front of him.

“Okay Jonghyun ssi. First, I want you to tell me what you feel?”

"What?” Jonghyun look at him like he just grown another head.

“Hmm. This won't do. Okay I don’t want to break it up to you this way. But I’m tired and I want to go home as early as possible.” He leaned back on the couch, looking at the smaller man fumbling on his oversized blue hoodie. _Cute._

“There is a Grim Reaper here.” To his surprise, Jonghyun gapes at him then laughs. Smiling at him, eyes crinkling into soft crescents. And Seongwoo thinks he looks much better with this. He looks younger too.

“Seongwoo ssi. I think you got it wrong, but Min here is not a grim reaper.” Seongwoo doesn’t miss the shift on his eyes. It looks brighter. Then Jonghyun points on the man leaning on the wall not far from them. Seongwoo did not see him earlier. The guy is wearing all black, black turtle neck, black tight pants and shoes. His appearance alone simply screams grim reaper even his presence does and Seongwoo looks back on his client.

“Min?”

“Short for Minhyun.”

“So his name is Minhyun?” the said grim reaper stares at him, his fox like eyes bore holes into his soul. Shit. This Grim Reaper wants him to leave. Minhyun is sending him signals to mind his own business and leave them alone. _Do not get involved_. The message is clear yet Seongwoo does the opposite.

“Jonghyun-ssi I think you’re the one getting this wrong, but this guy here is a grim reaper. I don’t know why you think he is like us. When I can literally feel how the temperature drop in your unit. He is dead for who knows how long.”

Seongwoo never mend on Grim Reaper’s business, but today he feels like doing it. Especially if his client thinks that this Minhyun is a human and Seongwoo knows that there is one rule where Grim Reapers was not supposed to interact with humans.

He is a curious being, and he will make sure that he will know what is going on. It’s not everyday they encounter grim reapers, it’s always spirits. Plus, his client is cute too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No proof read.
> 
> Please shout at me on the comment section. :)


End file.
